


Picnics and Flower Crowns

by waitineedaname



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: But Not Much, F/F, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Lots of Cuddling, Picnics, References to eating disorders, skammonth, soft kisses too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitineedaname/pseuds/waitineedaname
Summary: Vilde never expected to be where she was - cuddled into her girlfriend's side and sharing kisses and bites of food she'd made herself. And yet here she was, and she'd never been happier.





	Picnics and Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Look me in the eyes and tell me Vilde wasn't the real love interest in season two. I fucking dare you.
> 
> This is my fic for the first day of skam month's fanfiction week. I hope this is fluffy enough <3

If you’d asked Vilde in her first year where she thought she’d be by now, cuddled in the park with her girlfriend would be the last thing she’d guess.

And yet here she was, leaning against Noora affectionately and poking through the picnic they’d made.

“You brought the lefse, right?” Noora asked, trying to peer into the basket.

“Yep!” Vilde answered brightly, pulling out the container and putting it between them. She turned to face Noora with an eager look in her eyes. “And I looked up all the nutritional benefits!”

Noora raised her eyebrows and smiled. This had been their thing since high school. Despite all the bad that happened, Vilde was still so grateful that Noora had been her friend back then. Knowing that Noora - who seemed so strong and infallible - had gone through the same thing she had, and that she was determined to help Vilde through it meant so much to her. Even now, they still prefaced the food they made for each other with nutritional facts. Even if Vilde didn’t really need the encouragement to eat anymore - she’d grown to love every inch of her body, no matter how much she weighed - it was a sweet little thing they could bond over.

Vilde opened up the container of lefse and sat up taller. “Lefse is made of potatoes, so it has lots of carbohydrates for energy and plenty of potassium. And-” She dug around in the basket for something else. “-I made herring tartare, which has omega-3s that reduce strokes, PMS, and breast cancer. And-” She pulled out a bundle of blackberries. “-these have lots of vitamin C and minerals like pyridoxine.”

She laid it all out proudly and looked to Noora with a smile. Noora answered with a smile of her own and leaned over to kiss her cheek. “You’re so good at this! I’m lucky to be dating a culinary student, aren’t I?”

Vilde laughed and pecked her lips. “You won’t know until you try it!” She insisted, pushing the containers over to her. Noora let out a breath of laughter and did as she said, picking up a fork and starting to eat. Once satisfied that Noora was enjoying it, Vilde grabbed her fork and did the same.

They sat out there for hours, eating and chatting and laughing. Eventually, they ran out of food, but neither of them felt like leaving. Instead, they laid back in the grass and cuddled, exchanging light kisses and warm touches. Vilde was certain that here, under the warm sunlight with her head laid across Noora’s legs with Noora’s fingers gently carding through her hair, she was happier than she’d ever been. 

Vilde almost fell asleep there, content and at ease, when she heard - or felt - Noora shift away slightly. She opened her eyes and saw Noora had leaned away to pluck a few of the nearby wildflowers out of the ground. 

“What are you doing?” She asked curiously and Noora looked back over at her with a playful glint to her eyes.

“Making you something. Go back to sleep.” Noora said, finishing it with a kiss. Vilde giggled softly and closed her eyes.

Ten minutes passes and she was just starting to drift off again when she felt something get gently slid over the top of her head. She opened her eyes again and touched her head in confusion. Atop her head was a delicately made flower crown, made of all the wildflowers in reach. Noora smiled at her handiwork proudly. 

“You look like a fairy.” She said with a laugh, leaning down and kissing her nose.

“Do I?” She sat up and adjusted it on her head. Noora just laughed again and nodded.

“You do. You’re so pretty, Vilde.” She sat back and smiled in a way that made Vilde’s heart flutter. Words failing her, Vilde leaned over and kissed her, soft and gentle. She couldn’t believe she ever denied herself this when it made her so incredibly happy. Noora smiled against her lips and kissed back, cradling Vilde’s cheek in her hand. She laid back and let Vilde lie across her chest as they continued to share light, chaste kisses. 

When they were finally satisfied, Vilde pulled away to lay her head above Noora’s heart. A soft smile played at Noora’s lips and she tucked a lock of Vilde’s hair behind her ear, brushing against the flower crown before resting her hand along her cheek. Vilde smiled back and leaned against Noora’s hand. 

“Thank you.”

Noora gave her a confused smile and tilted her head. “For what?”

“For loving me.”

Noora’s brows pinched together. “Vilde, it’s not like loving you is a burden. You’re not hard to love.”

“I know, I know,” Vilde shook her head quickly and smiled up at her girlfriend. “I’m just glad you do.”

Noora’s expression softened again and she stroked Vilde’s cheek. 

_“Always.”_


End file.
